The Perfect Prank ~ 1/2
by Amy Black
Summary: What happens on April Fools Day at Hogwarts? Read to find out! Its short it won't take ya long! Please review.
1. Default Chapter Title

The Perfect Prank   
Chapter 1/2   
by Amy Black  
  
  
It was the morning of April 1, and Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were outside Zonko's Joke Shop, among its first customers of the day.   
  
"Cockroach cluster?" Asked Ron Weasley, a scrap of parchment in his hand.  
  
"Check," replied Harry Potter, who was rummaging through their bag of Zonko's purchases, which was filled to the brim.   
  
"Screaming scarab eyes?" Ron asked again, checking off the cockroach clusters on their list.   
  
"Erm," said Harry, peering inside the bag, "yep, got 'em." He pulled out a packet of what looked like tiny glittering black beads. Scarab eyes were a favorite of Fred and George Weasley's, "when you step on them and they screech, you don't know what's happening because you can't see them!" Is what they said about the tiny charcoal colored things.   
  
"That's it then," said Ron, tucking the little piece of parchment inside his robes, "we're all set for Ap-"  
  
"Hi Harry! Hey Ron!" said a familiar female voice. Harry turned around to see his best friend, Hermione Granger, along with her new boyfriend, Viktor Krum, jogging towards them. It was Easter break and Krum had come to visit Hermione at Hogwarts. Harry waved merrily and Ron scowled. He still wasn't totally comfortable with his best friend hanging around another boy besides himself and Harry.  
  
"'Ello, 'Arry. Run," said Krum in his quirky Bulgarian accent. Harry was quite used to it though, since he had known him for almost a year.  
  
"Pumpkin Pastie?" asked Hermione, who pulled out four packages from her knapsack. Harry said thanks and gratefully took the pastie and shoved it in his mouth, whilst Ron mumbled a no and looked at the ground. This didn't seem to phase Hermione.  
  
"Vat 'ave you got in zee bag, 'Arry?" asked Krum, his brown eyes looking anxious.   
  
"Oh, um, just some candy from Honeydukes, you know..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"I see," said Krum, eyeing the Zonko's label on the bag suspiciously as Harry quickly hid it behind his back, looking nervous. Not that he didn't want Krum to know he had just bought 25 Galleons worth of pranks, but Harry and Ron wanted everything that those pranks were going to cause to be a surprise.   
  
"Well, well, well, look who it is, the dream team," said and all too familiar voice. Strutting towards Harry and his friends were none other than Draco Malfoy and his two "friends" Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy was smirking as usual, and Crabbe and Goyle were laughing stupidly.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy? Mocked Ron, wearing an expression of disgust on his face.  
  
"Why, what do you have to offer Weasel, a couple Knuts?" sneered Malfoy, "Oh, no, I couldn't take that, its your life savings!" Ron's face went redder than his hair, and he clenched his fists, fighting the urge to kick Malfoy where it hurts. But he would pay. Crabbe and Goyle snickered.  
  
"Malfoy, you leave Run alone," said Krum. Malfoy's eyes widened, he obviously hadn't seen Viktor standing behind the lamp post.  
  
"Um, of course your Krumness, sir," said Malfoy, being the Quidditch fan he was. Draco was just as awed by Krum as anyone else in the school, and didn't want to make a bad impression on Krum, seeing the size of his muscles. With one last glare at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Draco and his friends stalked away towards the Shrieking Shack. Viktor's standing up for Ron seemed to ease him up a bit.   
  
"Shall we go to the Three Broomsticks for some cherry sodas?" suggested Ron cheerfully. Everyone agreed, and they walked off. Harry and Ron needed some energy for their perfect prank on Draco Malfoy. After all, it was April Fools day, and what was April Fools day without pranks?  
  
  
A/N: Hope ya enjoyed! I'll have the next part up soon. Fluffiest fic I ever wrote, I think its kinda cute though. Hey don't tell me that they should be preparing for the fight against Voldie, not April Fool's Day, cuz didn't I just say it was fluffy? Yeah thought so! Ta ta!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize in the Harry Potter books belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else belongs to me.  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Perfect Prank  
Chapter 2  
A Little Harmless Fun   
  
  
  
A/N: Wow this is getting dumber and dumber. I decided I want more than 2 parts to this, each part is going to have a different prank. This is the most retarded fic I ever wrote, its not even funny! But you guys seem to like it, so its back by popular demand. Next part should be up soon, enjoy!! Please review!   
  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize in the Harry Potter books belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
"First prank of the day," hissed Ron Weasley, "the cockroach cluster switch,"  
Harry laughed. It was the dumbest of all their tricks, that's why it came first. But of course, the dumbest trick had to be used on the dumbest victims, Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
  
Harry and Ron were in a secluded corner of the Gryffindor common room, working out their plan. Seamus Finnigan came up to them, looking puzzled.  
  
  
"Here's the peanut brittle tins you wanted," he said, and handed them two aluminum containers labeled "Cornelia Cork's Finest Peanut Brittle"   
  
  
"Thanks Seamus!" said Ron, his eyes lighting up. The tins were a crucial part of their first prank.   
  
  
"Er, no problem," he said, and wandered away towards a group of second years playing Exploding Snap.   
  
  
Harry got out his Zonko's bag and dug around in it for the Clusters. He spotted the little cellophane bag, took it out, and dumped its contents into the tins.  
  
  
"That's it!" exclaimed Ron, "How easy!" He looked amazed. Harry nodded.  
  
  
"We owe Fred and George big time for that idea," he said.   
  
  
Tap-tap, tap tap tap. Harry turned to see where the sound was coming from.  
  
  
"Hedwig! At the window!" he said, and ran over to let her in. She flew over and landed on Ron's shoulder.  
  
  
"Okay Hedwig we need a big favor," Harry said, looking her straight in the eye, "we need you to take these two tins to Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table during lunch, okay?" Hedwig hooted and picked up the two tins with her large talons and flew away. Ron slapped Harry a high five.   
  
  
"First mission, completed," Ron said, beaming at Harry.  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
"Look! He's about to eat one!" Ron squealed. They watched as Goyle opened the tin, obviously thinking it was some kind of Easter present. He took out a Cluster, and to Ron and Harry's disgust, popped it into his mouth. He chewed, and then made the most revolting face one could ever imagine, and began to choke.   
  
  
"Uh oh," muttered Harry. Ron was laughing too hard to care if Goyle died choking. Crabbe looked terrified and attempted to do the Heimlich (sp?) Maneuver on Goyle. The rest of the Gryffindors got wind of what was happening and were laughing so hard nothing else could be heard but snickers, giggles, and roars of laughter. Malfoy however was just sitting there looking half disgusted and half shocked at what was happening. Finally, a cockroach (dead, unfortunately) shot out of Goyle's mouth and shot right into Malfoy's, as it was hanging open.  
  
  
The room fell silent. Malfoy looked stunned. He started to scream like mad, and spit the roach out, and then spit about ten more times, trying to get the taste out. The Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and especially Gryffindor table were roaring with laughter. Fred and George were banging their fists on the table. Ron was laughing so hard he was crying, and Harry was laughing so hard it was silent. Even Hermione was giggling insanely. At the staff table, Harry saw a smile forming at the corner of her eyes, however, professor Snape looked furious. He walked over to Malfoy, looking very dangerous. He picked up the tin and looked inside.  
  
  
"Cockroach Clusters," he muttered, "What is the meaning of this? Who pulled this horrible prank?" He roared. Harry and Ron tried to look innocent, as Snape whipped around and stared at them both, his black eyes darting to Ron, then to Harry, then back to Ron.  
  
  
"Whoever did this put Mr. Goyle's life in dan-"  
  
  
"Severus, calm down," said Dumbledore, who walked over to the scene of the crime, "I'm sure who ever the prankster is just wanted a laugh, not to kill anyone!"  
  
  
"Right," Snape muttered, his face growing redder and redder. Harry could have sworn he saw Dumbledore's eyes flicker over to Harry, but he wasn't sure.   
  
  
"After all," he said, leading Snape back to the staff table, "it is April Fools Day, and we could all do with a little harmless fun, right?"  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
